prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona Inmate without a shirt
}} This Sona Inmate was imprisonent at Sona for unknown reasons. Starting with T-Bag's fire, his fate remains unknown. Biography Season 2 This Sona inmate was heard among the crowd before the fight started between Marcel and Sammy. (2x22) Season 3 This Sona inmate was seen the crowd during the fight between World and Michael. (3x1) This man was seen behind Wyatt, but was along the other inmates who disagreed at that point how Lechero was using his power. He was then for one second with Juan Nieves, Papo and Cheo. (3x2) This man did work not far from Lechero's place. (3x3) Later, he was seen working with Michael, Bellick, Whistler and other Sona inmate to find electricity to find the cabal to make it better. He didn't know what Michael was doing while graving outside. (3x4) He was later seen cooking with other inmates, while Michael asked Tracy McGrady for a watch. (3x5) He was later seen (with his back) when Michael did found the knife of Mahone and told him that Mahone did it. (3x6) He saw Michael when he was walking in the hall. (3x7) A time later, he was seen again, when he did want that Michael did fight with Whistler. He was later held captive with the other Sona inmates, while Whistler and Michael tried to escape. (3x8) Later, he saw the fight between Bellick and Octavio, which Bellick won. (3x9) When Sammy became the boss of Sona, he was footballing with other Sona Inmates. A short time later, he was still footballing. (3x10) Appearances Season 2 *Sona Season 3 *Orientación *Fire/Water *Call Waiting *Good Fences *Interference *Photo Finish *Vamonos *Bang and Burn *Boxed In *Dirt Nap Trivia *His whereabouts are strange: in episode 2, he is against Lechero, but in episode 2 and 4, he works for Lechero. Also, in this episode he helps Michael, but while fighting with Whistler (who also worked with him in episode 4), he both want to see one of the guys seeing dying. Also he saw World fighting with Michael, but his whereabouts are unknown. *Although uncredited, he appeared in more episodes then Juan Nieves (4 episodes), Cheo (6 episodes), Papo (8 episodes) and Sammy (10 episodes). *He has the second highest appearance for an unnamed character. *He has the highest episode count for a character with an unknown status. **He also has the highest episode count for a character without a name who has an unknown status. *He appeared in more episodes then his the one he follows: Wyatt, who appeared in Fire/Water only. **The inmate along with a Fox River Inmate appears in more episodes then the one they follow (Wyatt and Trumpets respectively). ***Wyatt's name means wood, while Trumpets name does means a trumpet. Primitive trumpet's were made with wood, coincidentallySignificance of Old Trumpet's. *If he is indeed killed by T-Bag, he appeared in third most appearances of T-Bag's victims with 11. The first one is Roy Geary with 15 episodes and the second one is Lechero with 13 episodes, who are deceased. However, his status remains unknown. *The actor appears in 3x2, with Lechero's gang in 1 second (23:33). This could mean that he is the stunt double of Manny Rubio (Juan Nieves). *Besides the other Sona Inmates, this inmate would be the only one killed by T-Bag who was both loyal to Lechero, his gang, Michael and Wyatt. **Coincidentally, all the people he did follow are dead. ***Again coincidentally, he would be one of the 3 victims by T-Bag in Sona, who was part of Lechero's gang. His death isn't verified on-screen if he indeed died. *Ironically enough, he helped indirect Michael Scofield's escape plans or ideas. *This inmate along with Frank Tancredi and Sammy appeared in 10 episodes. **This inmate and Sammy were both antagonists. **This inmate and Sammy were both Sona inmates. *This inmate would be the only character killed by T-Bag who appeared in a season final. **He also would be the only victim by T-Bag who he killed who was heard, but not seen in a season final. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Characters of unknown sentences Category:Characters of unknown status Category:Characters portrayed by unknown performers Category:Characters with unknown crimes Category:Criminals Category:Season 3 characters Category:Sona Inmates Category:Theodore Bagwell's unknown victims